Broken
by AoiFLAME
Summary: Natsu has started dating Lisanna and Gajeel has been ignoring Levy... this leaves the to fairy tail members heartbroken. So they go to train...WITH WHO? The Twin Dragon slayers of course. Sting/Lucy Rouge/Levy
1. Chapter 1

**Broken **

**Chapter 1: Tear**

**Mira's P.O.V**

Lucy and Levy have been taking mission after mission! Natsu has started going out with Lisanna, and Gajeel has been ignoring Levy. Every time Levy goes up to Gajeel he walks away! How dare he. I made a mental note to kill him later. When Natsu suddenly screamed "Me and Lisanna are going out now!" , Lucy took it pretty hard. They look like they are zombies now coming back with dark circles under their eyes, and various wounds. Wendy now refuses to go on any missions because she wants to stay when they come back to heal them.

Lucy and Levy stumbled in looking as bad as ever and Wendy rushed right up to them and got to work. After she was done they ripped off a random quest and came up to me.

"No way I am going to let you go on another mission." I said folding my arms around my chest

I snached the paper away from them and said I won't let you go on another mission until you heal properly.

"Fine." Lucy grumbled sitting on a stool.

The guild erupted in cheers.

Lucy looked back and saw Natsu and Lisanna kissing.

She ran out of the guild with tears streaming down her pale cheeks.

**Levy's P.O.V**

I saw Lucy run out of the guild and I followed her. I ran around the streets of Magnolia in search of Lucy.

I was starting to get tired and I crashed into a tall figure.

I took a look at him. It was Rouge from Sabertooth.

"What's a Sabertooth member doing here?" I questioned him

"Trying to find my idiot partner, Sting, he came here to beat up Natsu-san" He explained

"Oh" I said

"Anyway why were you running around like a crazy ax man is chasing you around town?" He asked

I giggled "I'm looking for my friend Lucy. She ran out of the guild crying and I'm worried about her."

Rouge grabbed my hand and said "Let search together I'm sure I'll get nowhere alone."

Then he cracked a small smile.

I felt my face flushing.

Maybe there is someone better than Gajeel

**Sting's P.O.V**

I was walking in some forest because I got too sick so I decided to get off a stop early. I heard a sniffling sound...

Behind me was a blond haired girl crying rivers.

I don't know why but I felt I had to comfort her.

"Hey, Why are you crying?"I asked

She then burst out into giggles and I sweatdroped

"Who knew the almighty light dragon slayer could comfort someone? By the way my name is Lucy." The girl said

My heart sped up a little. "So anyway why were you crying?" I contiued

"The guy I like started dating someone else... probably because I'm weak." Then she started crying agian.

"Don't say that, I sense incredable magic power from you it's probably just dormant. How about if I train you?"

"Really!" Lucy exclaimed

"Lu-chan?" Someone called

"Levy!" Lucy called back

I then saw Rouge coming out of the bushes.

"Hey Levy don't rush ahead so quickly... Sting? What are you doing here."

"How about we all go to my apartment and sort all this out." Lucy said

"Sure"

**Time Skip (Lucy's Apartment)**

"So you're going to train Lucy?" Rouge asked

"Yeah" I replied

"Can I come too?" Levy asked

"Of course." Rouge said cracking a small smile

"Rouge's smiling?...OMFG! HE IS SMILING I HAVE BEEN TRYING FOR 14 YEARS AND HE WON'T SMILE!" I yelled

"That's because you aren't funny."Rouge said with his normal poker face on

I went to sulk in a corner.

"We will be training for about 2 years starting next week so meet us at Mongolia Station at 10:00 AM. Don't be late ... Blondie." I explained

"What did you just call me Stingy Bee!"Lucy said chasing me around with a frying pan.

We argued the reat of the night.

I think I could get used to having her in my life...

**6 Days Later Lucy's P.O.V**

Today me and Levy have to tell the guild that we're leaving...

Levy went up to her team and I did the same.

"Guys I have something to tell you..."

"What is it?" said Erza

"Don't choke on your cake! Anyway I'm going to leave the guild to train for 2 years."

Erza dropped her cake...

Gray had a shirt on for more than a minute...

Natsu was just standing there...

"Wahh! Lucy don't leave us!" Happy cried

"Wait... Lucy is this really what you want."Erza said

I nodded my head.

"OK then."She said with tears streaming down one eye" We will miss you."

Me and Levy bid farewell to Master and had a tearful goodbye with our guildmates...

**At The Train Station **

Me and Levy burst into laughter when we arrived, Sting and Rouge looked very sick...

"I'll get you f-for t-that Bl-londie" Sting tried to say

"Now shall we go!" I said as I dragged Sting along.

"NO! NOT THE TRAIN!"Sting shouted to the sky.

We just kept on laughing.

~to be continued~

**Natsu: WHAT ARE YOU DOING! You still need to write in where I beat up Sting in your other story!**

**Me: I'll still update my other story relax..**

**Erza and Mira: If you want to disrupt Lucy's relationship you are going to have to beat us first!**

See you soon!

~Aoi-san


	2. Chapter 2: Where are we?

**Broken**

Arigatou to all those who are reading!

**xEternity: Lol! I would beat them up too. I love Sticy and RouLe! *fangirl squeal* **

**a random fairy: ? **

**Chapter 2: Where are we?**

**Normal P.O.V**

"Hey Sting I've been wondering about this for awhile...WHERE THE HELL ARE WE!"

The four of them were walking down a narrow path outlined with trees.

"Relax Blonde you going to break my ears. I have dragon senses remember." a blonde haired guy said while pointing to his ears

"Sorry...WAIT YOU DIDN'T TELL ME WHERE WE ARE!" Lucy screamed

"Dunno some random forest."He grumbled

"Guys if you want to fight do it later we came here to train not to make peoples ears bleed." Rouge mumbled

Levy silently agreed.

Then a fairly good sized cottage came into view. They walked in and a voice greeted them.

"Welcome back Rouge-kun, Sting-kun, did you guys finally get girlfriends?" a green excced in a pink frog costume greeted.

"Kawaii!" Levy said as she hugged it.

"Fro's name is Frosch! I'm Rouge's excced!" Frosch said

"So Stingy Bee will you tell me where we are now?" an annoyed Lucy said

"I don't know I might consider telling you." Sting teased

"This is where we stay when we train." Rouge explained

"Rouge you ruined all my fun!" Sting pouted

**Next day**

The four went out to train. Lucy trained with Sting and Levy trained with Rouge.

"Blondie drop and give me 1000."Sting commanded right when they got out to the place where they were training.

"What?"

"You heard me 1000."

**100 pushups later**

"Now that I have done 100 can I take a break?" Lucy begged

"No."

"Forget this" Lucy said

Before Sting had time to register what he said Lucy summoned Gemini and did Urano Metria.

_Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven..._

_All the stars, far and wide..._

_Show me thy appearance..._

_With such shine._

_O Tetrabiblos... _

_I am the ruler of the stars..._

_Aspect became complete..._

_Open thy malevolent gate._

_O 88 Stars of the heaven... _

_Shine!_

_**Urano Metria!**_

Sting was surprised and didn't have time to dodge. She saw Sting fall to the floor.

"Oh well... he is a dragon slayer he'll be alright."

Lucy the summoned Loki.

"Can you carry that blond boy for me?" Lucy asked

"Sure, but I expect you to explain..." Loki replied

They walked back to the cottage while Lucy explained about how she was training with Sting.

When they opened the door Rouge and Levy were sitting at the table drinking tea.

Loki dropped Sting on the couch and left.

"Lu-chan, what exactly did you do to Sting?" Levy asked

"I just knocked him out because he was being unreasonable."Lucy answered

Levy and Rouge sweatdropped

"How exactly did you knock him out?" Levy asked again

"Urano Metria." Lucy flatly said

"Urano Metria! Isn't that a little..."

"They say that idiots don't die easily." Rouge commented

Then Sting's head shot up. "What did you say, Rouge!"

"...Nothing..."

**Two Years Later**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

We were traveling back to Fairy Tail! I wonder how everyone has been.

Levy and I improved a lot we learned hand to hand combat, sword play, Levy strengthened her solid script, and I learned new celestial spells and I can summon four spirits simultaneously!

We look a bit different too. Levy had her signature blue hair down to her hips coming down in soft waves. She has two ninja swords strapped on her belt. My hair went blond hair went down to my mid back and I left it down. I also have a sword strapped to my belt instead of my whip.

We waved goodbye to the sick dragon duo.

"Now then how about we go find a place to rent then go to the guild in the morning!" Levy suggested

"Sounds good to me!" I responded

We found a good place to rent with two rooms, a kitchen, two bathrooms, and a living room.

**Next Day**

Me and Levy slipped on our cloaks and pulled the hoods up so they shadowed our faces.

Even outside the guild we could hear the racket they were making.

"GRAY YOU BASTARD!"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU CAN'T HANDLE TRANSPORTATION!"

"WHO DROPPED MY STRAWBERRY CHEESECAKE!"

Me and Levy sweatdropped. "They're the same as ever." I said

"Yeah." Levy agreed

As we walked in the guild turned silent. "What's the matter, cat got your tongues?" Levy said

"Who are you guys?" Natsu said

"Is that the way you treat someone you haven't seen in two years, Natsu?" I said while taking off my hood.

"L-lucy...Levy?"

Then members piled on top of us.

"We missed you so much!" Erza said forgetting about her cheesecake.

"Lets party!" Master announced

**Normal P.O.V**

"Luce! Fight me!"Natsu said

Gray face palmed. "There he goes again."

"Natsu that's probably not the be-"Levy started

"Sure Natsu bring it on!"Lucy cut in

They went outside and the whole guild crowded around the two.

"Match start!"

Natsu charged at Lucy. "Iron fist of the fire dragon"

Lucy stepped to the side and landed a punch on Natsu's stomach sending Natsu flying back into the crowds of people. "Oops, I think I punched him too hard." Lucy said and Levy just sweatdropped.

"The match is over! Lucy wins!"

"Natsu got beat by a girl!" Happy teased

"Yeah Flame Brain she only punched you in the stomach and you got knocked out." Gray added

"Shut up Lucy may have beaten me but I can still beat you!" Natsu shouted

"Wanna bet Salamander!"

"What if I do Stripper!"

"It's so good to be back" Lucy said as she sat down on a bar stool and ordered a milkshake

"Do you want to go on a mission?" Levy asked

"Sure you can choose." Lucy quickly replied as she drank the rest of her milkshake and started a conversation.

The two were both wondering the same thing.

"I hope we can meet again."

~to be continued~

**Sting: I can't believe Rouge got a girlfriend before I did. -sulks-**

**Rouge: Me and Levy are not dating! -blushes-**

**Me: Yet...**

**Sting: Wtf! Where did you come from!**

**Rouge: And what do you mean by yet!**

**Me: You'll see -laughs evilly-**

**Sting and Rouge: She's a demon! **

See you soon! :D

Aoi-san


	3. Chapter 3: Reunion?

**Broken**

ScarletLillies- Thank you very much! I glad you like my story! Lets see where do I get my ideas from? Maybe spacing out in math class... lol

AllieCat645- I forgot about Lucy Kick! Damn, I should've thought about that!

Thank you for reading!

**Chapter 3: Reunion?**

**1 Month Later**

**Erza's P.O.V**

Everything was pretty calm today. I guess it is the day Master will announce the members for the Grand Magic Games. Maybe they are nervous? Anyway it was nice to have the guild this peaceful once in awhile. There was no fighting and no one bothering me while I ate my cake.

"We're back!" two voices said from the door.

"Hi, Lucy, Levy, how was your trip?" I asked

"Good!" they responded as they sat across from me

Matser came out and said " Well now that everyone is here lets announce the people participating in the DAIMATO ENBU!"

The guild erupted in cheers.

"A team will be...

Natsu

Gray

Erza

Lucy

and...

Levy!"

"I'm all fired up now!"

"B team will be...

Gajeel

Laxus

Mirajane

Juvia

and...

Cana!"

"Get your stuff ready we'll be leaving tomorrow. Meet at the station at 8. Be on time." I said

"Aye Sir!"

**Levy's P.O.V**

"Lu-chan do you think we will see Rouge and Sting there?"I asked

"Levy-chan, of course we will!" Lucy replied while hugging Plue.

"Hey, do you think I should bring "That"?" Lucy asked

"Why not? I'm bringing mine.

"Ok then."

After we packed Lucy brought out a long, slender box and I brought out a shorter, thicker one.

She took out a sword with a dark red sheath and a black hilt. I took out ninja swords much of the same design as Lucy's. There was a neatly folded sheet of paper at the bottom of the box that said _From Rouge. _

**Lucy's P.O.V**

"-chan, Lu-chan, LU-CHAN! WAKE UP!"

" Is the world ending?"

"It will happen soon if you don't get up it's 7:36." Levy said

"Crap! Erza is going to kill me!" I said as my head shot up and I rushed to get dressed.

I put my belt on and strapped on my sword from Sting. Then ran to the station with Levy. We got there at 7:55.

We found Natsu and Gray fighting.

"You guys better cut it out before Erza comes." Levy scolded

Erza arrived at 8:01.

"I apologize I kept you guys waiting. Please hit me."

We all sweatdropped.

**At Crocus**

"Well, then everyone be back by midnight." Erza announced

"Come on Lu-chan, lets go!"

We walked around town and eventually we bumped into Sting and Rouge.

"Hey, Blondie I see you like our presents." He said while eyeing the sword hanging from my belt.

"Yeah"

"How have you been Rouge?" I heard Levy say

"Good how about you?"

We went to grab something to eat at a nearby cafe and caught up.

"Well then I guess we should go now or Erza is going to get mad." Levy announced

"Bye Levy."

"We are not going to lose, Blondie."

"Us too, StingyBee." I said while poking out my tounge

When we got to the hotel and met up with Erza, it was 10:00.

"I'm going to take a nap." I announced after we had talked a little.

"Same here." Levy agreed

We woke up around 11 and apparently Natsu and Gray came back.

"Lucy, Levy, why do you smell like Saber bastards?" Natsu demanded

"Natsu, they must have picked up their scent when they were walking around town." Gray said

"Oh! That makes sense!" Natsu said

"What a moron"

"What did you say Underwear? Do you want to fight?"

"Bring it droopy eyes"

"DO I HEAR FIGHTING?" yelled Erza who was currently taking a bath.

"No ma'am!" Natsu and Gray said while throwing their arms across each others backs.

"You guys know she can't see you right?" Levy asked

"It's Erza of course she can see us." Gray said.

"She has superhuman powers." Natsu added

Levy and I sweatdropped

"Morons."

~to be continued~

**Natsu: I'm all fired up!**

**Me: For what?**

**Natsu: For Fairy Tail to win the Daimato Enbu!**

**Me: What about the train ride back? Excited for that?**

**Natsu: Please spare me! Let me walk back Aoi-san! -begs-**

**Me: Maybe...**

Check out my new GraLu fanfic!

**Love at First Sight**

See you soon

~Aoi-san


	4. Chapter 4

**Broken**

I hate when I go to upload a new chapter I always forget to upload to the doc manager first!

**Chapter 4**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

It was the first day of the Daimato Enbu, and we were currently in second. Who was in first you ask Sabertooth of course.

3rd Fairy Tail B

4th Raven Tail

5th Lamia Scale

6th Blue Pegasus

7th Mermaid Heel

8th Quatro Cerberus

"Welcome to the DAIMATO ENBU!" A weird pumpkin guy announced

The crowd cheered. The first event was announced and Gray decided to participate. The event was called Hidden. Raven Tail's Nullpuding kept targeting Gray. In the end Sabertooth won with Fairy Tail A in last place.

"Damnit!" Gray cursed punching a wall

"Gray it's ok we still have other matches." Levy comforted

"It is a little strange. Why is Raven Tail targeting us?" Erza commented

"Yeah what are they up to?" I agreed

"Anyway let's focus on the games. The next match should be announced soon."Erza said. And as if it was on cue the pumpkin dude announced the next match.

"Lucy Heartfilia VS Flare Crona!"

I walked out into the arena. I could practically feel Stings eyes drilling holes into my back. I shot him a glare. He looked happy he got my attention.

"Meet me in the food court after your match Blondie, Levy too." He mouthed

I gave a slight nod and focused on the opponent in front of me, Sting could wait.

A weird looking redhead stood in front of me.

"Blondie" she said

"What makes you think you can call me Blondie?" I could hear Sting gulping and I snickered.

"_Just wait till the match is over Stingy and you'll get it. I am feeling pissed off today too." _I thought while a dark aura surrounded me.

**Sting's P.O.V**

"Black Lucy has returned."Rouge whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine.

"Cut that out Rouge! Go back to being silent!" "Well who told me I should speak more?" Rouge countered

"Cut it out" Minerva said

I focused on Lucy's match hoping her bad mood will pass. To my dismay it looked like Lucy was about to win ,and she still had that dark aura around her.

She had now drawn her sword and was slicing the Raven Tail girl's hair.

Then Flare got mad and her hair disappeared into the ground and appeared behind Lucy and wrapped around her neck.

I panicked silently for a second until I realized it wasn't Lucy it was Gemini.

Gemini disappeared and Lucy appeared behind Flare and hit her in the head with the flat side of her sword knocking her out.

"The winner is LUCY HEARTFILIA!" I smirked

After Lucy walked out of the arena someone grabbed the back of my shirt and dragged me.

"We're going for a while." Rouge said in a flat tone before exiting our area.

"Well someone's excited to see Levy."

"Shut up, I know you're excited to see Lucy." I could see the splash of pink on his face. I felt my own face getting hot.

**Levy's P.O.V**

We walked in to the food court to see Sting shoveling down various foods.

"Hi Levy." Rouge's deep voice greeted

"yi ldghy"

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" Lucy scolded hitting Sting on the head. His face landed in his food. They started chasing each other around like children. Then a big "Thud!" was heared

Rouge and I looked over and saw Lucy on top of Sting.

"I didn't know you liked me that much Blondie." Stng said. A smirk was implanted on his face.

Lucy punched Sting and it landed right on his face. His nose started bleeding.

"Learn to control your power you could have broken my perfect face." Sting said

"I think it was ruined when you were born." Lucy said

They started another arguement.

"Hey Rouge do you want to go get some ice cream or something. It looks like they won't be done soon." I suggested

"Sure."

**Rouge's P.O.V**

That idiot partner of mine got punched in the face again for saying something perverted to Lucy.

That idiot never learns.

We were currently walking back to our team. Sting looked more idiotic than usual, he was holding white tissue up to his nose attempting to stop the bleeding.

"What happen to Sting?" Rufus snickered

"He saw a really hot girl." I said emotionlessly

"No! That's not what happend Sting tried to defend himself

"Then what happened?" Minerva asked crossing her arms

"I-i crashed into a pole."

Rufus and Orga were rolling on the floor laughing really hard.

They were still laughing after 15 minutes had gone by and on top of that Sting was screaming at them telling them he'd ram they're faces into poles.

I couldn't take it anymore.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yelled and it quieted instantly.

Idiots...

~to be continued~

**Lucy: Aoi-san never put in the part where I beat you up. -evil laughter-**

**Sting: W-what are you planning?**

**Lucy: -cracks knuckles-**

**Levy: Lu-chan!**

**Lucy: -turns back to normal- What's up Levy-chan?**

**Levy: There is a new book out and I was wondering if you want to come check it out with me?**

**Lucy: Sorry! I can't but you can ask Rouge.**

**Levy: o-okay.**

**Lucy: Now where were we. -evil laughter resumes-**

**Sting: NOOOOO!**

See you soon

~Aoi-san


	5. Chapter 5

**Broken **

**(It's 4:44 right now. Lol.)**

When I update a new chapter I always get an email saying I have posted a new chapter.

Me: NO SHIT SHERLOCK NOW LET ME SLEEP!

Sorry I haven't been updating faster. I'm preparing for a solo ensemble contest. I'm playing Sonatina by Clementi, (If you even know him...) on the piano. Wish me luck!

Mom: Stop playing games on the computer! Practice violin and piano!

Me: I'm not playing games I'm writing my "essay" (fanfiction).

Mom: You said you didn't have homework! -opens bedroom door to find a girl rolling in her bed trying to come up with ideas-

You can sleep later GO PRACTICE! (Erza moment)

Me: fine... (shuffles out the door) -one minute later back up in my room-

Mom PRACTICE!

Just a day in my life

~Aoi-san

**Chapter 5:**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

It was already the fourth day of the Dai Mato Enbu. Fairy Tail B was in first with Team A in second closely followed by Sabertooth.

The first event of the day was the Naval battle. I volunteered to go.

"Good luck Lucy!" Fairy Tail A cheered

I gave them the slightest nod of my head in response and walked towards the area where the other contestants were gathered. I saw Minerva and smirked. This was going to be fun.

**Sting's P.O.V**

I was worried when I heard Lucy would be taking part in the event. I knew Lucy was strong but she was up against Minerva.

"Worried about your girlfriend Sting?" Rouge whispered so Rufus and Orga wouldn't hear.

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" I shouted at Rouge. Rufus and Orga looked at me weirdly.

"You didn't tell me you and Minerva were going out..."

"I would never date that bitch." I growled and turned my head to the match that just started.

There was only two people left...Lucy and Minerva. I clutched the railing tightly.

From the looks of it they were evenly matched but I knew Minerva was holding back. Then I saw Minerva release her power. The railing now had a new crack.

She hit Lucy and she was sent back. Lucy looked like hell but she managed to stay in. A smirk slowly spread across her face and I could see her mouth moving but I couldn't make out the words.

Golden magic circles surrounded Minerva.

"Celestial Circle." Lucy said and there was an explosion coming from each magic circle. You could hear Minerva's shrieks. Lucy followed up with a kick sending her out of the sphere.

"Winner LUCY HEARTFILIA!"

Lucy was still in bad shape when she got out she fainted into Salamander's arms I watched him carry her to the infirmary.

There was a big chunk of the railing missing. (Poor railing!)

**Normal P.O.V**

Sting was spacing out. More like thinking about Lucy but anyway you get the point.

"-ing, Sting, Sting, weirdo, Stingy, Bee boy, Blondie, Barbie, Guy who think's he's holy, Person who broke the railing..." Rouge was getting frustrated. He suddenly came up with a good Idea.

"Sting, Lucy's naked." He whispered

"What. Where I wanna see!" He jumped up

"Che, you liar." He pouted

"We're fighting Dragne-."

Rouge was about to finish but then he realized that Sting was already in the arena waiting with a smirk plastered onto his face. He shuffled down to where Sting was shifting from one foot to the other eager to start.

"BEGIN!"

Lucy and Levy gasped as Sing and Rouge were immediately sent back by the force of Natsu and Gajeel's punch. Good thing they had the balcony to themselves.

Gray was watching with Juvia, and Erza was talking Jellal.

Sting and Rouge activated Dragonforce. They charged. There was a big BOOM! and lots of smoke. As the smoke cleared she could make out four figures slowly standing up.

"TIME'S UP!"

**Later...**

All four dragon slayers were at the infirmary getting there wounds bandaged.

Erza watched as she saw Lucy and Levy sneak into the room where the two Sabertooth dragon slayers were resting. She then turned away a small smile forming on her lips as she walked away, giving them privacy.

"Where are Lucy and Levy?" Gray asked as she got back.

"They went to walk around town. It's fine since the matches are over for today anyway." She lied.

"Okay." he replied before Juvia dragged him off.

Erza walked back to the infirmary. She walked into the room where Lucy and Levy snuck in earlier.

"Kya! Erza what are you doing here." Lucy and Levy yelled

"Gosh , Blondie. Why are yo-... HOLY SHIT! What's she doing here." Sting bolted up wincing slightly from his injuries.

"I saw you guys a couple days ago talking."

"Please don't tell the guild." Levy pleaded

"I wasn't planning too, I just want to know how this started." The Ex-equip mage replied.

**Later...**

"I want you guy to know..." Erza said. "What?". "I support you guys completely!" She finished .

"WHAT!?" Lucy and Sting screamed.

~to be continued~

**MIRA'S MATCHMAKING CORNER!**

Mira: It's been awhile since I have made an appearance.

Rouge:...

Mira: Why didn't you say anything when Erza said she supports you?

Rouge:...

Mira: Why?

Rouge:...

Mira: Why?

Rouge...

Mira: **WHY? **(Satan Soul mode)

Rouge:...

Mira: I guess I'll go ask Levy...

**See you soon!**

~Aoi-san


	6. Chapter 6

**Broken**

I'm glad you guys liked Mira's Matchmaking Corner, I'll try to do that more often.

GRRR! I have had the words "Green is not a creative color" stuck in my head all day!

If you don't know where that is from search **Don't Hug Me I'm Scared, **on youtube.

**Chapter 6**

**Erza's P.O.V**

"I WOULD NEVER DATE THIS BLONDIE!" they both said at the same time.

"HEY STOP COPYING ME!"

"You guys are so cute you're both perfectly in sync! It must be a sign of true love!" Levy squealed

"Pft. remember when me and Sting walked in to find you on top of Rouge." Lucy countered

"H-hey! I just fell on him by ACCIDENT!"

"Yeah right."

"Maybe I should announce this at the arena on the loudspeaker." I teased watching Levy turn even redder, if that was possible.

"NOOOO!"

"I was just joking."

A loud rumbling sound was heard.

Everybody turned to Sting.

"What? Fighting made me hungry."

"I could go for some cake."

So now we were all seated around a circular table on the patio waiting for our food to come.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

Sting eagerly digged into his food.

"Stop eating like you haven't eaten in a week!"

"bte imf hfeshdj"

"Don't talk with your mouth full! Be more like Rouge and EAT PROPERLY!" I hit him on the head.

"DO I HEAR FIGHTING?" Erza boomed

"N-No!"

"Good." She resumed happily munching on her strawberry cake.

I kicked Sting under the table. "Violent Bitch." He muttered

After a good hour or so we said bye to the Sabertooth mages and headed back.

The next day we were waiting for the battles to be announced.

**Normal P.O.V**

"We will resume with our team battles!"

"Fairy Tail VS Sabertooth!

Please pick two members to participate."

As soon as Lucy and Levy saw Sting and Rouge's name appear on the screen they volunteered.

"I want to go!" Natsu whined

"Yeah we still haven't finished our battle with them!" Gajeel added

"BE QUIET! Lucy, Levy go kick their asses !" Erza shot a glare at Natsu and Gajeel.

Levy and Lucy left and entered the arena. "We won't go easy on you Blondie."

"Same goes for us Stingy."

When they charged a large cloud of smoke was kicked up.

"UNISON RAID!" They all said at the same time. Levy shouted "Solid Script water!" and Lucy summoned Aquarius. Then Aquarius let out a stream of water and Levy solid scripted wind. Sting and Rogue both let out they're roars.

All four participants were blown back. They charged once again.

"Well then BYE Lucy I have a DATE with my BOYFRIEND...**BOYFRIEND.**"

"I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME AQUARIUS!" Lucy yelled as Aquarius disappeared.

Levy and Rogue had both drawn their swords and they were both pretty even. While Sting and Lucy were just doing hand to hand combat. The two blondies couldn't squeeze a magical attack in because they were both going super fast.

"GO LUCY LEVY!" Fairy Tail shouted.

Sabertooth was just standing there smirking.

"Who do you think will win?" Frosh asked

"Sting and Rogue obviously!" Lector boasted

"Fro thinks so."

~to be continued~

**Mira: Aoi-san? I have always wondered how did you come up with this pairing.**

**Me: In the Anime/Manga it's NaLu and GaLe**

**Sting is rivals with Natsu and Gajeel is rivals with Rouge.**

**= Sticy and RoLe**

**Natsu: I think it's a horrible pairing.**

**Gajeel: I agree**

**Me: I don't think you want to say that...**

**Natsu and Gajeel: -running away from angry fangirls-**

**Mira: How dare you say it's horrible, it's BEAUTIFUL!**

See you soon

~Aoi-san


	7. Chapter 7

**Broken**

I spent many days pondering about this chapter...That's why I haven't updated in awhile!

Nadelana- That's what I was planning to do!

ScarletLillies-Thank you for reviewing every chapter! I appreciate it!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I like knowing what you think about my story!

**Chapter 7**

**Normal P.O.V**

Lucy and Sting were still at it... so were Levy and Rouge. The audience could clearly see both team's magic power was draining away. You could barely see the swift glance Levy and lucy gave to each other followed by the slight nod of the head.

"Fleuve d'etoiles!" Lucy and Levy shouted "Solid script rope!"

Lucy's whip and Levy's rope missed Sting and Rogue by a centimeter.

"Is that all you go-" Sting was cut off by Levy's rope binding his arms to his body. Rogue was in a similar situation with Lucy's whip squeezing the life out of him... his eye were literally popping out.

Sting looked up to see a smirk plastered on the blonde Celestial Mage's face. "Think before you speak Stingy." Then a strong rush of magical energy burst through the ropes blowing up the general area of where Sting and Rogue were.

The dust drifted away revealing the mighty dragon duo...passed out!

"10 points for FAIRY TAIL!"

The four injured mages were transported to the infirmary. Levy and Lucy weren't as injured as the two dragon slayers but they used most of their magic supply.

The two female Fairy Tail mages slipped into the Sabertooth infirmary. Rogue was sitting up in a bed leaning against the headboard reading a book. "Hey Levy." he quietly greeted as a ghost of a smile lingered on his face. Lucy took a seat by Stings bed.

Just then Sting's eyes poped open "DAMN BITCH YOU STOLE MY FOOD!" He screamed jumping up on the bed.

Everybody sweatdropped "What kind of dream were you having exactly?"

A little while later everybody was gathered at the arena all the teams crowded around the pumpkin eagerly.

"In 6th place... Quatro Puppy!

5th...Blue Pegasus!

4th...Lamia Scale!

3rd...Mermaid Heel!

annnnnnnd 1st place goes to..." remaining teams leaned in

"Both Fairy Tail and Sabertooth! Congratulations! You have a one week stay at Akane Resort! You will split the Jewels."

"WHAT!" Markov yelled "MY JEWELS!"

They were all shocked. Sabertooth and Fairy Tail in the resort! Well this wasn't good...

**A Week Later**

Sabertooth and Fairy Tail entered the enormous hotel. Everybody was gwaking at it's size except Lucy.

"Guys it really isn't that big."

"Everybody doesn't have a house ten times this size like you do." Levy said

Erza checked everybody in. "Okay we will be in these groups...

Me, Natsu, and Gajeel

Lucy, Levy, Sting, and Rogue

and...

Other people."

Then she handed out the room keys.

"HEY WE ARE NOT "OTHER PEOPLE"!" Minerva shouted as she was dragged towards her room.

Erza gave the four blushing mages a smirk before darging off her group.

"HEY! I wanna be with Luce!" Natsu whinned

"Do you have any objections about my groups?" Erza said in a deadly tone.

"N-no" He shuddered

"Good."

Lucy, Levy and Rogue walked down the wide hall looking for their room.

And where was the luggage? The big heap of walking luggage with blonde hair peaking out.

"God Sting you are so slow!" Lucy said

"Shut up Bitch" He said annoyed "Why am I carrying your's too Rogue?"

"Training..." He replied

When they arrived Sting collapsed on the floor sending luggage all over the place.

"Since Sting claimed the floor I'll take the couch. You can take the beds." Rogue stated

"I don't want the floor!" He was ignored.

There was only two beds because they only thought five people were coming.

"You guys are evil..."

"We know..."

~to be continued~

**Natsu: Why does that bastard get to sleep in the same room with Lucy and not me!**

**Rogue: Classified information.**

**Natsu: I'll kill Sting if he even touches Luce!**

**Rogue: No comment.**

**Gray: Flamebrain, If Erza didn't tell you why would Rogue?**

**Natsu: Shut up Underwear.**

See you soon!

~Aoi-san


	8. Chapter 8

**Broken**

I'm stuck at home because it's snowing a lot, so I baked a cake. It was good.

**Chapter 8**

**Normal P.O.V**

"I'm sooooooooooooo bored!" Sting whined.

No one answered him. Levy and Rogue were curled up reading a book together in the other room thinking he didn't know they were and Lucy was in the bathroom.

"Do you want to go eat then?" Lucy said popping her head out of the washroom.

"Sure."

Lucy quickly wrote a note for Levy telling her they would be back before the rest of the group was supposed to meet. She didn't want disturb the two of them.

"Let's go!" Lucy said cheerfully skipping out the door. Sting shuffled behind her and carefully closed the door.

They walked for a couple minutes and found a decent looking restaurant. The waitress sat them down at a table. Sting being... well Sting ordered a steak and devoured it the second it came. Just as another plate for Sting came Lucy said "You're paying you know."

**Levy and Rouge**

"Levy I've been meaning to ask you something...um I-I l-like you alot!" Rouge stammered. His face rapidly turned red. Levy was shocked and you could see the noticeable red on her cheeks also.

"Y-yes!" she managed to squeek.

"Who knew Rogue could get a girlfriend before me."

"Who knew Rogue had the guts to say that."

They both turned and saw Sting and Lucy leaning on the doorframe.

"What are you guys doing I thought you went on a date." Said Rogue as he tried to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

"IT WASN'T A DATE! and unless you want to be beaten by Erza I advise that we head down to the beach." Lucy suggested.

"Good idea." Levy scrambled up to put on her swimsuit which consisted of an orange striped bikini. Lucy already had her pink one on and they headed to the beach.

"Looks like they're trying to resist holding hands." Sting teased glancing at the couple behind him. Levy and Rogue decided to keep it a secret from the guilds with the exception of Erza.

"For real." Lucy commented.

"Shut up." a flushed Levy replied.

"I'm just saying."

They walked up to Gajeel and Natsu who were watching Erza and Minerva sparring scared.

"They're coming after you next.." Lucy whispered in their ears. They jumped about a mile high.

"Jeez Luce, you really scared us." Natsu said to Lucy who was rolling on the ground trying to contain her laughter.

"You guys are such sissies." Levy commented

"This is THE ERZA we are talking about."

"Forget Erza MINERVA is Satan herself." Sting said and Rogue nodded.

"No I think Mirajane is more Satan like." Lucy said finally off the ground. The Fairy Tail members shuddered at the thought of Satan Mirajane.

"Levy! I'm going in the water!" Lucy shouted taking a pink inflatable tube with her.

After a few minutes of relaxing Lucy fell into the water. She looked up to see Sting had flipped her over. The water started boiling around her.

"Crap" Sting ran away.

"GET BACK HERE STINGY!"

Erza who was now done with sparring walked up to Levy and Rogue sitting in the shade of an umbrella.

"I see you two are getting along just fine... I heard from Lucy. Congrats!" she watched as the two turned red. She gave a smirk and walked away.

Later they were all gathered and playing frisbee with Erza sitting on the side enjoying her strawberry cheesecake until Natsu accidentally hit it.

"NATSU!"

"AHHHHHHHH!" and so the game of frisbee continued without a knocked out Natsu...

Later they all grabbed lunch at a restaurant located in the hotel.

"That was a good fight Erza-san."

"You too Minerva-san" the two conversed both of them without a scratch from the battle.

Fairy Tail and Sabertooth found they could get along quite well.

Later the girls went to the onsen.

"That felt nice!" Lucy exclaimed stretching

"How about we go play ping pong?" Levy suggested

"Good Idea Levy." the four walked into the room to find Sting and Natsu playing ping pong. They were going so fast you coulldn't see the ball. When Natsu missed it slammed in to the wall creating a dent.

"HA! 1 to 0!" Sting bragged. Natsu scoffed.

"I want to play." Erza said. A few minutes later the boys were a heap on the floor.

"I'm never playing ping pong with her again." Gajeel said

"Yeah..." the boys agreed. Lucy and levy sweatdropped.

"I'll play you." Minerva said rolling up the sleeves of her yutaka. **(is that what it's called?)**

The game continued for a long time with the two evenly matched at 0-0. After a while they called it a draw and went to eat dinner.

Sabertooth wasn't that bad after all...

~to be continued~

**MIRA'S MATCHMAKING CORNER!**

**Mira: Today we are spying on Elfman and Evergreen!**

**Elfman: Nee-chan we're NOT dating! **

**Mira: Why is your face red then?**

**Elfman: Because...**

**Mira: Didn't you say you were getting married to her?**

**Elfman: That was to distract you.**

**Mira: You were lying to me (fake cries)**

**Elfman: N-No!**

**Mira: Ok! Lets get Elfman and Evergreen on a date!**

**Elfman: NOOOOOOOOOO!**

See You Soon

~Aoi-san


	9. Chapter 9

**Broken**

**If you have any requests for Mira's Matchmaking Corner, review or PM me!**

Sorry for the late update! My laptop screen cracked all the way across. It made me cry everytime I looked at it.

SimplyIsabelleS: Thank You for reading! I would definitely say Rogue and Levy are more calm. I just don't know how to start getting Sting and Lucy together...

I thought having Minerva and Erza get along would be nice. Erza needed an even match.

ImmaLOVEthis: I was thinking of making jealousy parts possibly. Maybe in this chapter?

**Chapter 9**

The week passed by quickly. Before they knew it they were seeing each other off.

"Lets spar again." Minerva said. Erza nodded in response.

"I'd love to."

Gajeel and Rogue were surprisingly close too. They gave a quick nod to each other as they parted ways.

"See you later Blondie."

"You too Stingy." and with that they returned to their guilds.

**Sabertooth**

The five arrived at there usually quiet guild...usually.

"WHAT'S WITH ALL THE RUCKUS?!" Minerva thundered. Upon closer inspection they saw a few rune soldiers around the center of the guild.

"Ah Minerva-san, we would like to inform you that your father has been arrested for t-"

"FINALLY THAT OLD FART IS GONE!" Sting shouted

"I can't say I'm not happy either." Minerva replied. The whole guild cheered.

The cheering stopped when Rogue said, "Who's going to be the guildmaster then?"

**Fairy Tail**

"I just received a notice that Sabertooth's master was arrested so they are going to stay here for a bit." Markov announced walking out of his office.

"WHAT!"

"That sounds nice Master" Mirajane said like nothing happened. Everybody stared at Mira. "This is Sabertooth we're talking about!"

"I see no problem with it." Erza said.

"I want to beat that light freak again!" Natsu yelled running around the guild, beating people up.

"Is it just me or did he become more crazy while I was away?" Lucy asked

"No he got crazier." Gray replied.

**Sabertooth**

"WHAT!" The whole guild shouted.

"Yes," The rune knight informed "housing will be provided by Fairy Tail as well, unless you find another place you would like to stay at. Pack up and go you will be leaving tomorrow at 8."

Sting smirked, he would be able to see Lucy.

**Next Day**

Lucy woke up and glanced at the clock. It was already noon! Sabertooth would be here about now! She bolted up, brushed her teeth and changed. She was about to grab something quick to eat before going to the guild but a certain blonde dragon slayer stopped her in her tracks.

"WHO SAID YOU COULD EAT MY FOOD!"

"Levy said I could if I left her and Rogue alone."

Lucy turned and walked "Are you going to come to the guild with me?"

"Sure"

**At the Guild**

Minerva had just arrived at Fairy Tail with Sabertooth and now all the girls with the exception of Lucy were huddled around the bar.

"So you are saying you want to get Sting-sama and Lucy-sama together?" Yukino who had just re-joined Sabertooth asked. The girls looked from Erza, Levy, and Minerva, who brought up the subject.

"I think its a wonderful idea!" Mira shouted.

"And now all we have to do is sit and watch," Levy said " the devil is in action."

**Later...**

"Hey, Sting do you want to go on a job?" He responded with a nod of his head.

"Are you two going on a job? I have a new request that just came in, you just need to escort someone,"Mira said witha smile on her face.

"Ok, we'll take that one then."

After they left Mirajane's smile turned a little evil so Levy asked "What kind of job did you send them on?"

"Just something that will make Sting jealous, the client is a very perverted man..."

After hearing that Levy silently prayed that Lucy would be alright and that Sting wouldn't kill the man, he even had trouble when Loki flirted with Lucy... Maybe this wasn't such a good idea but if she said anything to Mira she was sure she would kill her so, she stayed silent.

~to be continued~

**Natsu: Hahaha! we have taken over Mira's Matchmaking Corner! HAHAHA!**

**Lisanna: ~Puts him on a tire swing and pushes him~ Well today we are going to try to get Fried together with Mira!**

**The Women of Fairy Tail: YEAH!**

**Cana: So how are we going to do it?**

**~A moment of silence~**

**Lucy: I guess no one can do this like Mira can.**

**Everyone:...I guess**

**Mira: Why is everybody gathered here?**

**RUN!**

**Lisanna: Shit! We forgot Natsu!**

See you soon

~Aoi-san


	10. Chapter 10

**Broken**

Finally on chapter 10! Arigatou for keeping up with my slow updating until now!

Guest: No it's not a kimono, Its one of those hot spring yukatas.

I'm going to end the chapter early for a Mira's Matchmaking Corner SPECIAL! What do you think?

**Chapter 10 **

**Sting's POV**

I gritted my teeth for the millionth time that day. The client's name was "Duke" Sawarr of the Junelle, and he was extremely perverted. Apparently he was supposed to be Lucy's fiance but Lucy refused, which made me relieved...Why am I feeling relieved? I remembered what Rogue said before I left.

"_You like her... no, you __love__ her, Sting."_

This is going to be a horrible job.

I shook my head and went back to reality were to my dismay Sawarr had his hand around Lucy's waist I quickly grabbed Lucy and took her from his grip.

"You're making her uncomfortable."

He scoffed and went back to walking.

"Thanks." Lucy mouthed

I grinned at her and whispered in her ear, "No problem, he's annoying the fuck out of me anyway."

She giggled which caused the so called _"Duke" _to look back and glare at me. Her laugh was music to my ears. Why am I thinking this love crap again.

"_you love her, Sting" _

As i was lost in my thoughts I failed to notice a large group of mages approaching.

"ting! Sting! Snap out of it!" Lucy's voice broke through my thoughts and I looked around.

"Fuck."

"Sting protect Sawarr I will handle them!"

"No Luce stay and protect him."

"-but he's our first priority you should protect him, you're stronger!" She shouted as she rushed into battle.

I swore and jumped and scooped her up. "I'm sorry, but you're my first priority," unsure of what to say i whispered, _"I love you._"

Her face turn as red as Erza's hair and het eyes widened. Before I got back into battle I heard a faint whisper "M-me too,"

I smirked and beat the mages up.

I walked away from the pile unconscious bodies while cracking my neck muscles.

Lucy's still pink face scrunched up "That sounds disgusting Sting!"

"I'm sorry Blondie do you want me to do it again?" I smirked as she pouted.

"Do you want me to tell Erza and Minerva that you're teasing me again?"

"Please don't I can't deal with two demons." out of the corner of my eye Sawarr was ataring at us I smirked and he glared at me.

Well it wasn't entirely bad..

~to be continued~

**Mira's Matchmaking Corner SPECIAL!**

**Mission MiraxFried!**

Plan 1: Lock Them In a Closet Until They Confess!

Ok so here's the plan, we are going to lock them in the closet then Laki and Gray will block the door with their molding magic!

LETS START!

CLICK

ICE MAKE!

WOOD MAKE!

WALL!

~Inside the closet~

What a silly prank. Dark Ecriture: Break.

When they stepped over the splintered wood and ice they only heard distant running feet.

FIRST ATTEMPT: **FAIL**

Plan 2: Love potion!

Okay guys -pant- we -pant- are going to -pant- make a love potion.

I sent Wendy to get a love potion from Porlyusica, since she likes Wendy more than the rest of us.

Guys! I got it!

Ok, LETS START!

Mira-nee would you like to rest I'll serve at the bar and give you a drink!

Lisanna gave Mira water.

Sorry Lisanna I'm going to go get some things done if you don't mind.

With that she left the guild.

Lisanna took a look around the guild and poured the drink into the sink, Fried was no where in sight either.

SECOND ATTEMPT: **FAIL**

Third attempt: Ask Mira

There's nothing else we can do! Lets just ask her!

They walked up to Mira.

Do you like Fried?

You noticed? Me and Fried have been going out for a while now.

EHHHHHH!

THIRD ATTEMPT: **EPIC FAIL!  
**

See you soon!

~Aoi-san


	11. Chapter 11: A Happy End

**Broken**

Gomenasai! My computer was abducted by my mother! Currently I am typing this on my tablet and it's not as bad as I thought it would be.

**Chapter 11**

At the guild

"Luuuuuuucy!"

"What's up Natsu?" Lucy said taking a seat at the bar.

"Why do you smell like that light freak?"

"Well, maybe because I just came back from a mission with him." Lucy tried not to sigh as she wondered how stupid could he really be.

"No... that's not it. You hang around him all the time but his scent is stronger than usual." Natsu eyed her suspiciously.

'Please be dumb enough to not ask!' Lucy prayed in her mind. 'You're supposed to be stupid! Please still be an idiot!'

"Gasp! Are you secretly...eating all my food together!" He shouted

"NO! Why would we steal your food! And did I just hear gasp from you?"

"Oh that, I heard it in town and wanted to try it out." He grinned

"Please never say that again."

"What about not saying something again?" Lucy spun around and saw familiar blonde.

"Stiiiing! Natsu said gasp!" She pouted

He raised an eyebrow at the said male "Listen... when you say gasp you can't taste food properly so you shouldn't say gasp." He said coming up with something on the spot together out of explaining it to him.

"Oh! That's why the fish that me and Happy caught tasted funny!"

"Y-yeah..." Lucy muttered

"I need to tell Happy!" He dashed to where the blue cat was talking with Carla. Sting heard faint words from Natsu's mouth.

"Take care of her Sting."

"OI! You shithead! You were pretending to not know!"

"Ehhh! Natsu you knew?" The dragon slayer didn't hear her because he was preoccupied with a fight with Sting. She occasionaly heard a "it's obvious! I smell you all over her!" Or a "Then why didn't you say so?" Over the punching and kicking.

Minutes later they were both on the floor panting

"C-can't you just be happy that... I c-congratulated you! U-ungrateful bastered" Natsu said while trying to catch his breath.

"Ummm... guys maybe you took it to far?" She said sweat dropping

"No... it is manly to fight!"

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! WE ARE TRYING TO ENJOY CAKE!" Minerva and Erza shouted from the booth they were at. And sure enough there was a red velvet cake in front of Minerva and a strawberry one by Erza.

"H-hai. W-we're sorry we disturbed you."

"Good"

The guild shivered and event back to what they were doing. Unknown to them but two blondies were gone and walking down a pathway hand in hand.

**A Year Later**

"This is Lisanna reporting in! The targets are moving towards the park."

"Roger that" her elder sister's voice came from over the walky talky."

"Oh no! I think Cana passed out!

"Damn Cana was a crucial part of the plan Evergreen go fill in for her!" Mira's voice ordered

During this confusion the "targets" slipped away and now the two were heading into the forest.

"They got away screw dragon slayer senses!"

**In The Forest**

"Hey Lucy, do you remember this place?"

"How could I forget, it's the place we first met."

Sting kneeled down "Will you marry me?"

What Mira and the rest saw was a green faced Sting being crushed in Lucy's hug. His golden Fairy Tail mark visible on his shoulder. No matter how much he denied it she knew why he got it in that color... Lucy's hair.

When the two got back to the guild they were greeted by a mess of papers. Lucy grabbed a piece of paper and immediatlying toe it in half.

"So you guys were watching huh?" Slowly Sting backed away from the dark aura his fiance was emitting.

Printed neatly at the top of the paper was Ideas for Lucy and Sting's wedding.

fin.

Sniff it's over! Maybe I'll write a sequel? Review or PM me and tell me what you guys want.

Mira: There NEEDS to be , more romance!

Aoi: but...

Mira: MORE ROMANCE!

Aoi: -runs away-

See you soon

**~Aoi**


	12. Sequel Info

So this is information on the sequel I'm going to make.

I know I have been missing for a while... It's cause my laptop broke and I don't really like typing on my phone...

So anyway I've been thinking about the sequel but I'm not sure what I should do.

One of my ideas was to write about after they get together and before they become engaged. Would you guys like something like that.  
Review or PM me your ideas and I'll try to start it as soon as I can

~Aoi


End file.
